Turnabout
by TerribleT
Summary: This is a story written and posted with permission of Del-Kaidin (thank you again). It borrows from her Broadway universe. Kagome has been having a tough week, and Inuyasha tries to cheer her up... by sending a prank gift. Will he never learn?


Standard disclaimer - I do not own these characters, they belong to Takahashi-san. Except Zara. She belongs to Del-Kaidin-san. Oh, and QuickEdit is the Devil. Because I said so.

>

A little background (which you should not need, because you have already read Broadway Baby and Broadway Bound, right? NO! Stop here, go read those, THEN come back. Baka.)

>

Cast of characters:   
Kagome Higurashi (aka Cinderella) - Main character, psychiatrist  
Zara - Kagome's assistant, and resident smart-ass  
Inuyasha Himes (aka Christopher Rupert) - referred to; not in story as actual character (sorry)  
Intern/Temp (not named) - the killer of the great lunch

>

Kagome had been having one of _those_ weeks.

Monday she had packed a lunch. Not just any lunch. This was the lunch to end all lunches. The kind of lunch that makes the other kids crane their necks and mutter in jealousy. _That_ kind of lunch.

She had been anticipating a long day, what with her full appointment schedule, paperwork backlog, and the annual archiving party. She rolled her eyes, remembering. That ridiculous boy. Why did the temp agency have to send someone so... so... ridiculously inexperienced! One does NOT carry TWO archive boxes full of files... and one CERTAINLY does NOT put those boxes on top of the lunch to end all lunches.

Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose. That also reminded her. She had to speak with that agency about the training of their temps - specifically regarding Workman's Comp. "Two archive boxes..." she grumbled aloud, "was he actually TRYING to get injured!" She couldn't believe her lunch had been the only casualty... of that day, at least. And Inuyasha's laughter when she had complained that night hadn't made her feel much better. At least he straightened up and was properly apologetic when she described the contents of the simple brown sack. 'Hah. Serve him right for laughing at my loss.'

Tuesday had been... well, she didn't even want to think of it. At least the entire nightmare was done. Finished. Kaput. She sighed wistfully. 'If only my favorite mug would have survived... coffee just doesn't taste as good in Styrofoam...'

"At least tomorrow is Friday. No appointments on Fridays..." as she glared at her desk, "but there certainly is no shortage of paperwork." A tap at the door heralded the arrival of her assistant, Zara.

"Morning, sunshine! Look what arrived for you!" Zara exclaimed excitedly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "It's much too early for you to be this happy... so it must have something to do with that cardboard box," she grumped.

Zara merely giggled, "That is absolutely it. It came from someone by the name of 'Christopher Rupert'. You wouldn't happen to know anyone by that name? No? Well, then I guess I'll just have to open..." She trailed off as Kagome practically leaped over her desk to snag the package. Zara looked on fondly. Anything to get her spirits up this week could only be good.

Kagome grinned and thought about suggesting that Zara should go polish the reception desk... then realized that Zara might, in fact, be more excited about the possible contents of this surprise package... naah. Not possible. She had a sneaky idea. "Hey Zara," she said, "if you promise to behave and _not tell anyone about this_, I'll let you watch me open it." 'after all,' she thought to herself, 'he wouldn't send anything inappropriate to my office...'

She couldn't believe it. She could NOT believe it.

"Hey, Kagome, is that what I think it is!"

Kagome could not believe it. A lunchbox. A pink lunchbox. A PINK lunchbox.

A Disney Princess Cinderella lunchbox, complete with matching Thermos. "He got you a Princess lunchbox! That is so precious!"

"I can not believe he sent this to me! Here! ...wait, what's this?" Kagome opened the lunchbox and found a small slip of paper inside. It was the only note included. It was composed of one small line of handwritten script: "It's a lot harder to squish one of these."

Kagome looked up at Zara and said "Remember, you promised not to tell anyone about this. I'm going to hold you to that. If I catch word of this from ANYONE else, so help me..."

Zara tried to gain enough breath to defend herself, but until she could stop laughing, she could only wave her hands in a placating gesture. Once she recovered, she gasped out one word: "Prank?", before she succumbed to a fresh bout of giggles.

Kagome thought about it. Hmm, yes it is possible. Oh, but what could I possible send him to top this? If I could find a lunchbox with Roxie on it, he'd not only love it, he'd probably bring his lunch to a set... "But I will think of something. Oh, yes, vengeance shall be mine."

Zara snickered, "I'm sure you'll think of something. I have to get back, there are a few things I need to finish, and your 9:30 called; said he'd be late."

Distracted, Kagome could only offer a mumbled parting. 'Oh, this is ridiculous. I have to do something with this before anyone gets here. Yet... it is oddly... suiting.' She sighed, put the offending item back in its packaging, and returned to her paperwork.

>

Kagome sighed in exasperation. This particular patient was deliberately being a hard nut to crack. She remembered another young boy with problems, and knew she only needed patience... but some days... taptap some days... "Some days I just want to lock that door so you'll stay OUT!"

Zara poked her head in with a grin, "But then you'll miss the glory of my company! We couldn't have that, of course." She entered the rest of the way, carrying...

"Oh, no, not another one!" Kagome eyed the box in Zara's arms with distrust.

"What, this? No, no, no. This is from that Pfizer rep. He came back, AGAIN, and insisted on speaking with you personally, but I, erm, explained your full schedule," she smirked, "so he left this behind, along with some more ahem product information."

Kagome rolled her eyes theatrically. "I swear, those salesmen are horrible! Vegas prostitutes have more integrity!"

"And you would know this... how?" Zara snickered.

"Oh, you're just as bad as me. So, what's in the box, or dare I ask?"

Zara said, with an evil sparkle in her eye, "Party favors."

Kagome gasped, "Product samples!"

"NO no no, what kind of party were YOU planning to attend!" Zara chuckled. "It's just some marketing stuff, pens, paperweights, that sort of thing. Maybe you should take a look." Kagome's eyes danced with laughter. Zara was glad to see her friend and colleague in good spirits. Anything she could do to help, of course, even if it was merely teasing a salesman in absentia...

The two perused the contents of the box. Kagome fingered a pen, admiring the quality, but questioning the need for such a heavy weight. Didn't these ridiculous marketing geniuses realize that heavy writing implements sore hands and wrists? Zara pounced on a few notepads, claiming a need to replenish her stash. As she lifted them, they both saw it.

Kagome lifted the mug. It was a nice mug, thick quality ceramic, sturdy handle, hmmm... about 16oz, a good size for those mornings... Zara snorted in barely contained laughter. 'That's a riot! Maybe those salespeople aren't all bad... hah'

"What is it, Zara?" Her friend, not trusting herself to open her mouth, gestured to Kagome to turn the cup around. She read it aloud, "A Zoloft Morning"... and then nothing.

Zara was confused. Surely, Kagome would be amused by this. They'd been having such a good morning together, laughing about silly things, didn't this also qualify as silly? "Kagome? Kagome, are you all right? Hey, what's going on?"

...it couldn't be that easy, could it? Aloud, Kagome said "I wonder... hey, Zara, what time does the post office close today?"

They both looked at each other. One puzzled, one fairly devious.


End file.
